Cheerleader
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Something comes to light when David sees Kurt's picture from cheerleading at Nationals.
1. Part 1

**Fill for Pyroclastic's "One Sentence" Fic Meme: "Kurt/Any Warbler: Cheerios uniform. Up to the filler which gender uniform."**

* * *

"You were a cheerleader?" David exclaimed.

Kurt blushed as he picked up the Cheerios' celebratory photo from Nationals from his bedside table.

"Yeah. I was their lead soloist."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Fourteen and half minutes of Celine Dion, in French. Won us the championship."

"Remind me again why you don't have any solos in our competitions?"

Kurt smiled weakly and shrugged. "I guess and Wes and Tom just don't like me."

David shook his head in dismay, turning his attention back to the photo.

"You had the uniform and everything..." he said in wonderment.

Kurt smiled at him. "Another 'endearing' thing?"

"Nah... cheerleading uniforms are hot." David's gaze was still trained on the photograph.

"I suppose there could be a certain attraction to a girl in a Cheerio's outfit. The long, bare legs and so on."

David was still lost in his reverie. "Yeah... you would look so hot in one on them."

Kurt choked. "Excuse me?"

David coloured and looked up. "Um... I mean... um... yeah."

"You're not gay," Kurt stated, confused.

"Um... I may have... kind of... let people think that. Sort of. Yeah. Um... you know that picture of me with my girlfriend?"

"Yes?"

"That's me and my cousin Susie. She looks enough like her side of the family that I can get away with it."

Kurt paused, taking a deep breath as he digested this new information.

"So you _are_ gay?"

"Guilty as charged."

"And you think I would look hot in a female Cheerio's uniform?" There was more than a hint of disbelief in Kurt's voice.

"Erm... yeah?" David's face was screwed up with embarrassment as he admitted it.

Kurt nodded, trying to take in this revelation.

"Okay, I need to make a call. Um... do you think we could wrap up this revision session for today?"

"Sure thing, Kurt. Look, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's alright. Same time next week?"

"Absolutely."

Kurt waited until his door clicked shut after the dark-skinned boy before grabbing his phone and dialling.

"Hey Brit, do you have a spare Cheerio's uniform? I may need to borrow it when I come round for your manicure tomorrow..."


	2. Part 2

**Damn my uncontrollable need to keep Kurt as canon as possible! Out go the plans for instant smut, in comes angsting over sex. The smut will still be there in the end (ie in the next chapter); now it just takes some time to get to it!**

* * *

Kurt stood in his bedroom. He took a deep breath. For all that he had worn 'out there' clothing in the past, he'd never worn anything so undoubtedly female before.

He was wearing Brit's old Cheerio's uniform. He'd had to adjust the fit of the chest, but otherwise it fit him remarkably well. His legs, pale and covered with fine dark hair, seemed to stretch for miles before they finally reached his sneakered feet. Kurt felt like a scarecrow – all long limbs and no co-ordination.

When the idea had first occurred to him, he'd just liked the idea of the fact that someone was interested in him – that someone thought he was attractive. So of course he wanted to make the most of it.

But now that it came to it, he was terrified. After Blaine's mocking of his previous attempts to be sexy, Kurt wasn't sure that he could do this.

He heard the doorbell ring, and Finn answering the door.

"Hey Kurt, your homework buddy's here." The yell echoed up the stairs.

Kurt tried to keep the wobble out of his voice as he called down, "Come on up, David!"

He heard David's footsteps on the stairs, and he steeled himself. He heard Finn's voice again, calling up, "Going to Qu-um... I'm going out. I'll be back late!"

Kurt sighed. If Finn didn't want people to know that he was seeing Quinn in secret, he really needed to get some lessons in discretion.

Another thought struck him – Finn was willingly leaving him alone in the house with a boy whose sexuality was unknown to him. This was improvement!

His train of thought was brought sharply back to the present by a soft knock and his bedroom door opening. Kurt turned to face the doorway with a tight smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt. I thought we could go ov-…er…" David's voice stumbled and halted. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as he unashamedly looked Kurt up and down.

Kurt's arms were folded tightly across his front. "Hi David." He took another breath and spread his arms in front of him. "What do you think?"

"I…" David sounded breathless as he looked Kurt up and down. "You look… you're wearing… oh my… you look…"

Kurt's arms crossed back in front of him and he looked at the ground. He'd got this wrong. He'd made an utter fool of himself. His face burned.

"… so _so_ sexy," David finished, his eyes still travelling up and down Kurt's body like he could hardly believe the wonderful sight before his eyes.

Kurt looked up at him. Pale eyes met dark as Kurt looked at David in confusion.

"Really?" Kurt asked him, nervously.

"Absolutely." David managed to drag his eyes away from Kurt's figure long enough to walk the few paces into the room and take hold of both of Kurt's hands. "I can't believe you did this for me."

A small, though still very nervous, smile crept onto Kurt's face.

"You look _amazing_ Kurt."

"Thank you." Kurt's voice was quiet.

David brought up his right hand to gently caress Kurt's face. "What's up? Why are you so scared? I'm not gonna eat you." He said this with a smile in his voice, but his expression turned worried as Kurt shrank away from his hand.

"I just… I don't know how to do the 'sexy' thing. I'm not really… comfortable. I… I wanted to do this for you; I liked the way you looked at me. But I'm… I don't _feel_ sexy. I just feel stupid. I tried doing the whole 'sexy' thing with Blaine and he just laughed at me and I don't want-" Kurt stopped himself mid speech, then restarted. "I don't know how to be sexy, and I know that was what you wanted with the uniform and everything. I'm sorry."

David caught hold of Kurt's hand again and looked steadily into his tearful eyes. "Don't be sorry, Kurt. Never be sorry for how you feel. Kurt, listen to me. Every inch of you is sexy just as you are. You don't need to try to be anyone you're not."

Kurt smiled at him weakly. "Thank you. But there's also… I don't want you think… that me putting on the uniform means I'll… that I want to… um…"

David smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, Kurt. Really, I'm quite content to just appreciate the view."

Kurt's smile widened.

David looked at him, trying to figure out what it was Kurt wanted.

"Do you want to just carry on with our homework for now?"

Kurt nodded happily, brushing his tears away. "Yes, please."

So the pair settled down together by Kurt's desk, getting to work on catching Kurt up to Dalton's standard in advanced calculus.

For an hour and a half, everything went well. Sure, David may have looked over in Kurt's direction more times than is usual for a study session, but other than that everything was normal.

The problem arose when Kurt absent-mindedly crossed his legs, forgetting about his current attire.

David glanced down and a tiny gasp escaped his mouth as he reactively turned away to look at the opposite wall. The splits in Kurt's skirt had revealed that he was wearing red spankies beneath it, and David could see the entire of Kurt's leg, right up to wear the spankies sat just beneath his hipbone.

Kurt looked at him questioningly, making a vague sound of inquiry. "?"

"I'm sorry Kurt, it's your legs. They're very… distracting." David moved slightly to look resolutely down at the page.

"Oh…" Kurt coloured as he glanced down, rapidly uncrossing his legs and adjusting the skirt so that the lower parts of his hips were covered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Um… maybe I should change."

David shook his head. "It's fine, Kurt, really."

"You really think I look sexy?" Kurt was still disbelieving, despite their earlier conversation and David's inability to focus on anything else for longer than a few moments.

"Yes! Your skin's so beautiful, like alabaster, so clear, and it looks so soft. But you don't look breakable, you look firm and strong. I just want t-" David cut himself off, eyes wide as he realised what he had been about to say.

Kurt flushed. "And the uniform?" he prompted, still trying to work out what David saw in him.

"I guess it's just a bit of a… I dunno… a kink of mine. I like the way that it covers everything that matters, but still gives you that tantalising glimpse, you know? You don't get that with guys' clothes."

Kurt made a slight shrugging gesture. "I'm sure I could find something in my wardrobe that fits the requirements."

A grin spread across David's face. "I'm sure you could, Kurt, and that's why you're so amazing.

"But you need to know, Kurt, it's not just the uniform; I really do like _you_. You're brave, and you're smart, and you're kind. And you're so, so sexy, and you don't even know it."

Kurt seemed to relax slightly; some of the rigidity went out of his posture, and his hands stopped twisting and twining themselves together. He smiled gratefully at the dark-skinned boy, who had a frank and open expression on his face.

"Do you really… you know… want to? With me?" Kurt asked him.

David reached across and took hold of Kurt's hand. "Oh, Kurt, you have no idea."

Kurt shook his head and pulled away slightly, though still leaving his hand clasped in David's. "I'm not ready."

"I know that. I'm happy to wait."

"You might have to wait a very long time."

"Then I'll wait a very long time." David said simply. "If you just want romance and holding hands for now, I'm happy to give you that. I like romance as much as the next guy. And you deserve it, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, unable to find words. David wasn't pushing him, like Blaine did. He didn't think Kurt was cowardly for running away from death threats and closeted bullies. He liked Kurt. He appreciated him. He wanted to have sex with him, but was willing to wait until Kurt was ready, however long it took.

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't used to other people considering his feelings, and taking them into account in the actions.

So instead of speaking, he just clutched David's hand tighter, trying to convey his gratitude and happiness through a simple squeeze. David seemed to know without words what he was trying to say, and squeezed back. They smiled at each other, and returned to their work, hands still clasped together.

When nine pm rolled around, Burt yelled up the stairs (after having returned late from work at about sevenish) that it was getting kinda late.

David stood, releasing Kurt's hand only to gather his things. As he moved to the doorway, Kurt stopped him with a single word.

"Wait!"

David looked up at him with smiling curiosity. Kurt walked up to him and took a preparatory breath.

"David, in the past I've been pretty bad at judging these things, so I just want to clarify: are we together now?"

"Absolutely, Kurt. If you want to be."

"I do. So much."

"There you are then," David said, reaching forward to gently stroke Kurt's cheek a second time.

He paused, and then, with a serious expression on his face, said, "I understand if you don't want to, but I have to ask: please may I kiss you?"

With a dreamy expression on his face, Kurt answered, "Yes."

And so David did. He bent down and brought his lips to meet Kurt's. Kurt tilted his head slightly and for a moment their lips were connected, before David pulled back.

It was a simple press of lips together, nothing more. But it was perfect. For that moment they had been in perfect synchronisation, and the world had stood still. This was the moment that Kurt would forever remember as his _real_ first kiss.

After a whispered, "I'll see you in school tomorrow," with a look that clearly said 'and I will show the world how lucky I am to have you', David smiled his brilliant smile once more, and he vanished through the door and down the stairs to where an irritated-looking Burt was standing waiting.

Kurt moved to follow him, but halted in his tracks when he felt the flap of the skirt against his thighs. His dad was amazingly accepting, but Kurt thought that appearing from his bedroom with a flushed expression in a female cheerleader's uniform might be pushing things a little too far.

Instead, he leant back against his bedroom door, and dreamed of the future. He saw himself hand in hand with David at meal times, curling up together in front of a movie, laughing together over some poor woman's fashion disaster in the mall.

That night, for the first time in years, Kurt slept well, and soundly, happily dreaming of the days to come.

**

* * *

As always, feedback is much appreciated :-)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: ** Cross-dressing on Kurt's part, graphic sex, language, unashamed schmoopy fluff.  
**Spoilers: ** Up to 2x15 Sexy. Anything after that is pure conjecture on my part.  
**Disclaimer: ** Don't own 'em, not claiming to.

**I'm so sorry for the appalling delay! I had a total porn author's block for while, then my Easter hols turned out to be way busier than planned. My only real excuse is that loving porn is way harder for me to write than straight up fucking**

* * *

A year and a half later, and Kurt and David were still going strong. David had left Dalton at the end of his senior year with the Warblers first place trophy from Nationals under his belt, and gone away to college, but it was only an hour and half away to drive, so they saw each other most weekends still.

The reaction to David coming out at Dalton had been a collective "Huh" from the group. The reaction to his getting together with Kurt was a little more excitable, with most people calling frape as soon as they saw his updated relationship status on Facebook.

During their eighteen months together, David had remained absolutely true to his word. They had progressed to the point of kissing with tongue, and hands had gone so far as asses, but there had yet to be any groin to groin contact between the two, or even hand to groin.

On a few occasions, Kurt had intercepted David's hand as it moved downwards during some of their more intense make-out sessions, but on the whole, the fact that Kurt wasn't ready for anything more had never caused a problem between them.

Sure, Kurt had had a few minor freak-outs, where he had managed to convince himself that if David wasn't getting what he wanted from Kurt, then he would look elsewhere. But all it had taken was David's taking his hands, looking deep into his eyes, and swearing that there was no-one on earth that he would rather be with than Kurt to reassure the troubled teen.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to have sex, exactly – it was more that he didn't want to regret it. He had to be absolutely sure that the person he was with was the right one before he trusted someone to be that close to him, to allow himself to be so vulnerable before them.

After a conversation with Finn in front of the TV late one Sunday night, where Finn had recounted his own disastrous first time, Kurt had realised how much sex was supposed to mean. And he didn't want his first time to mean as little to his partner as it had to his brother's.

So Kurt gently dissuaded David's advances on the few occasions they occurred, and David, understanding, didn't push him.

Then, one day, on a warm September evening, as the two were relaxing in Kurt's back garden on the swing seat there, Kurt's head resting on David's lap, something changed.

It was almost imperceptible, but Kurt felt it. He tilted his head slightly to look up at David's face. He spoke with a tone of almost disbelieving realisation. "You're never going to leave me, are you?"

Dave smiled down at him. "That's what I've been telling you, Kurt. And I meant it every time."

Kurt interlaced their fingers. "I love you," he said quietly, his eyes locked with David's.

David responded tenderly, "I love you too. And I always will."

Kurt couldn't find words to express the surge of emotion that welled within his chest. Instead, he simply reached up to slip his hand around David's neck and gently brought their lips together.

It was just as when they'd first kissed, so many months ago in Kurt's bedroom. The world seemed to stop around them, the pair aware only of each other and the connection of their lips.

As Kurt relaxed his grip, and they separated (if only by an inch), a broad smile spread across Kurt's face.

"I want to give you something," he whispered, his words ghosting against David's lips.

"What?" David asked, quietly; curiously.

"Everything," was Kurt's whispered response.

After a moment in which David looked mildly confused, a look of realisation spread over his face and his brilliant grin returned.

"You're sure?" he queried, a look of concern marring his otherwise joyous expression.

"Absolutely," Kurt responded, gladly seeing the happiness in his boyfriend's face.

Kurt swivelled himself upright, took hold of David's hand, and led him to the house. David walked in a daze, hardly able to believe that Kurt finally wanted to do this with him, finally wanted to be as close as it was possible for two people to ever be.

They entered Kurt's bedroom, Kurt pulling his boyfriend inside and locking the door. He pushed David gently in the direction of the bed, and with a wicked smile, dove into his closet. He returned barely a minute later, clad in Brittany's old Cheerio's uniform. His legs, long, pale and lean, seemed to go upwards for miles before being covered by the short fringing of the skirt. His bare arms, slender, yet with a surprising amount of muscle inside them, were shown off to perfection by the sleeveless top part. The top of Kurt's chest – his clavicles – were just visible at the neckline of the outfit.

David's jaw dropped. He just stared at his boyfriend in complete wonderment. He was utterly speechless.

Kurt explained: "I kept it. I knew right then that it you that I was waiting for. I just had to wait until my heart knew it too."

David finally pulled himself together enough to form the words, "I love you so much."

It was with a look of absolute adoration and trust that Kurt replied, "I know."

Then he pounced.

Kurt launched himself toward his boyfriend, straddling him in his seated position, peppering his face with tiny kisses.

David's hands found their way to Kurt's waist, holding him close.

"Kurt…" David said quietly into his boyfriend's ear.

"Mm-hm?"

Kurt continued to cover David's face with kisses.

"Kurt, how… how do you want to do this?" David asked.

Kurt pulled back enough to lock his eyes with David's. "I want you inside me. I want to feel you and know that I'm yours."

He looked at David uncertainly. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect. _You're perfect_," David replied as he tightened his grip on Kurt's waist and twisted them around so that Kurt was lying beneath him, flushed and happy.

David placed his left hand on Kurt's thigh at he leaned in to bring their lips together again, revelling in the way the pale flesh almost seemed to quiver under his fingertips.

His right hand slid under the front of Kurt's top and traced its way across his abs. Kurt's stomach was flat, but David could feel his muscles flexing sinuously under his fingers as Kurt, grasping hold of the hem of David's t-shirt, tugged upwards.

As David pulled up to allow the shirt to come over his head, Kurt paused to gaze at the expanse of dark skin before him. He had seen his boyfriend's chest many times before – after all, with the average pay check of a Dalton parent, pool parties were almost unavoidable. But Kurt never failed to be entranced by the way that David's skin was so tight over his muscles – which weren't so bulgy as to be disgusting, but beautifully, firmly, solidly _there_, just waiting for Kurt to run his hands over, to feel the planes of his body, so smooth that were it not for the delightful flexuous quality of David's torso, Kurt might almost have thought that he was carved from mahogany.

David, meanwhile, gazed down at the glorious sight before him – his boyfriend, wearing an outfit from one of David's favourite fantasies, stretched out beneath him with a look of wonderment mixed with desire.

David reached down with one hand, running his fingers up and down Kurt's thigh, gradually moving closer and closer to his goal. He leant his weight onto his other arm, propping himself above Kurt so that their mouths could meet again.

Kurt's tongue stroked gently along David's lip, seeking entrance. David granted it gladly, opening his mouth so that his boyfriend's tongue could dart inside, entwining itself with his own.

They had done this before, many times, but this time is felt different. They both knew that something more was going to happen, something bigger. Something a hundred times more significant was going to take place.

David's hand, moving higher and higher along Kurt's thigh, reached the edge of the spankies he was wearing under the red and white skirt. For a moment his fingers just traced up and down the hem, feeling the difference between the warm skin and the rough polyester. Then David moved his fingers a little to the side, and cupped the growing bulge beneath the fabric.

Kurt gasped into David's mouth, his hips jerking slightly to feel more of his boyfriend's touch against his cock. Kurt's hands ran slightly more frantically over the dark-skinned chest before him, trying to grasp at the firm skin.

David's lips continued to move against Kurt's with renewed vigour, and he moved his hand to slide his thumb under the waistband of spankies, preparing to pull them down.

"You're sure?" he whispered, his mouth barely parting from Kurt's to speak.

"Yes… so sure… love you so much…" Kurt returned, his hips squirming involuntarily as he tried to regain the warmth of his boyfriend's hand against him.

David smiled and pulled the red garment down to reveal Kurt's cock to his sight for the first time.

As David grinned up at him, Kurt released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. David's hand started to stroke gently up and down Kurt's now fully erect cock. Kurt simply lay back against the bed sheets and exalted in the feeling of his boyfriend's hand.

David leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's pale neck, continuing to stroke, and muttered as he did so, "You are so sexy, you can't know how much you turn me on, Kurt."

Kurt's breath was coming in short gasps. "David… oh, David."

"I'm going to make this so perfect for you…" David whispered in between kisses.

Kurt hands, which had been clenched in the bed sheets, moved to cup David's jaw and turn his face up. "Not for me… perfect for _us_."

The whiteness of David's teeth shone brilliantly as a look of sheer joy spread across his features. "For _us_," he repeated, and he started to kiss his way down Kurt's neck. He moved all the way down his body, transferring to Kurt's long, lean arm as he came to the neckline of the red and white uniform.

David settled himself between Kurt's legs, the arm which had formerly been propping him now gently spreading Kurt's legs wide. Kurt was still writhing beneath the ministrations of his boyfriend's other hand.

As David's hand moved to feel the swell of Kurt's ass, he paused, with an almost horrified expression. "I completely forgot. Do you have-"

Kurt cut him off with a wave of his arm in the direction of his bedside cabinet. "Bottom drawer."

Olympic sprinters move slower than David did to get to the drawer, fumble inside, then return to his position on Kurt's bed, lube in hand, somehow losing his pants, socks, and boxers on the way.

His fingers rapidly found their way back to Kurt's behind, slipping beneath the flaps of the uniform skirt. Some might have thought that it looked vaguely humorous; Kurt's cock sticking straight up from under the obviously female clothing, but David had never seen anything sexier than his boyfriend in that moment.

The next few minutes seemed to pass in a blur to David. He tried to concentrate on his fingers, one by one entering Kurt's tight hole, stretching him out, feeling his boyfriend flex around him like his hand was the only thing in the world, but the noises Kurt was making were too distracting.

They varied from quiet, indistinct moans to loud, unmuffled gasps to long, drawn out "Ohhhhh…"s to half-started swear words: "Fu-!" as David's fingers explored inside him.

Suddenly, Kurt went rigid, "David, I… stop!"

David stopped at once, his face mix of concern and mounting panic as Kurt recovered his breath. He moved straight up the bed to hold Kurt in his arms.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you," he said, with such a scared look on his face that Kurt couldn't resist leaning up to kiss it away.

"No, no… I was just so close… I didn't want to come before… I want you to be… I need _you_…"

David's breath rushed out in a sigh of relief. He kissed Kurt once more before asking, "How do you want…?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around David's waist and rolled them over, straddling David's bare legs. David's cock pressed against his stomach as they kissed again, Kurt's tongue finding those secret places inside his boyfriend's mouth that only he knew about.

Kurt sat up slightly to speak, "I need to see you, and this way's… better. For the first time. Is that…?" Kurt stumbled through his speech, hesitant in case David wanted to do it differently.

"It's perfect, Kurt. You look amazing," David reassured him. He was speaking the truth – Kurt's pale limbs contrasted perfectly with his own dark torso, the red and white of the uniform only accentuating Kurt's flawless complexion. "Are you… ready?" he asked.

"Completely," Kurt said in frank honesty, and he raised himself up on his knees, moving his body so that he was aligned above his boyfriend's cock.

Kurt lowered himself, slowly, oh so slowly, so that David's cock was pressing against the rim of his well-lubed asshole.

Their eyes met, and Kurt reached towards David, clasping their hands together tightly as he pushed down that little bit extra so that his boyfriend's cock slowly entered him.

"I love you," they both whispered, simultaneously.

Kurt lowered himself further, feeling the stretch of his boyfriend inside him, so different from before. It was so thick, and blunt, and _hot_ inside him. He couldn't believe how close they were, that David, his David, his wonderful, wonderful boyfriend, was actually _inside_ him.

For his part, David gazed up at Kurt in pure wonderment. He couldn't believe that of all the people Kurt could have fallen in love with, could have chosen for this moment of perfect intimacy, that Kurt had chosen him.

He felt the warm, slick, tightness of his boyfriend around him, their bodies connected in a way that was so personal that it took his breath away.

Their eyes remained locked together as Kurt cautiously, slowly, gently lowered his body until David was fully sheathed within him.

In that moment, the world seemed to fall away around them. Their bodies seemed to become one, every move each made resonating through the body of the other. There was nothing in the universe but themselves, lost in each other, their hearts pounding as they joined together.

And then one of them moved, only a fraction of an inch, and world shifted again. David's cock nudged against a spot deep inside of Kurt that made him shudder with pleasure, which caused his muscles to ripple around his boyfriend. Kurt's head fell back as he raised himself up a tiny distance and dropped himself back down, skirt flapping as his buttocks met David's thighs.

David thrust up into Kurt's body – he couldn't help it; the delicious warmth was just too much for him to take lying still.

Both repeated the motions, colliding at the mid point. As they moved, they gradually found a rhythm, finding a way to synchronise their motions for maximum pleasure. They both moved slowly still, their hands clasped – they didn't want to roughly fuck, as so many people crudely put it; they wanted to make love.

And so they did. Kurt's heart felt like it was swelling in his chest as he felt the motion of his lover inside him; not only was it wonderful sexual pleasure, but he could feel what this meant to the man beneath him, what it meant that he had waited so long to make this so perfect.

Gradually, but far too quickly, it felt to Kurt, he could feel that roiling feeling low in his abdomen, the feeling of something building, about to release.

He thrust himself down one final time, tightening all of his muscles as his orgasm hit him. He felt David jolt beneath him, felt the warm liquid spilling into him as his boyfriend came.

After several deep breaths, Kurt pulled himself upwards, suddenly weary. He almost felt like mourning of the loss of David's cock inside him as he collapsed onto the bed sheets into his lover's arms. Their legs tangled together, neither of them wanting to lose contact.

They held each other close, both feeling that they were the happiest they had ever been, and thinking of their future together, which right now seemed so full of potential – not to mention full of lovemaking.

As Kurt hovered on the boundary between sleeping and conscious thought, a peculiar thought occurred to him, slipping unexpectedly to the front of his mind, as peculiar thoughts are wont to do: he never would have thought that the greatest moment of his life would have occurred whilst he was wearing the uniform of one of Sue Sylvester's female Cheerios.

David pulled Kurt close against his chest, holding him as close as was physically possible, wondering as he did so: how many guys would be willing to wear a girl's outfit for their first time, to fulfil his boyfriend's absolute favourite fantasy? And what was the likelihood of that guy falling for David as hard as David had fallen for him? How many guys could possibly fit that bill?

Only the most fabulous cheerleader the William McKinley High School had ever had to offer.

And as David drifted off to sleep with said cheerleader held safe within his arms, he knew he was luckiest guy in the world.

**The End  
**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this fic – I struggled writing it far more than I ever anticipated, so I do hope it worked out in the end! As always, feedback is much appreciated – good or bad, as long as it's constructive :-)**


End file.
